dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Seung Gi
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Seung Gi *'Nombre:' 이승기 / Lee Seung Gi *'Profesión:'Cantante, Actor, Modelo, Compositor y MC *'Apodos: '''bumbly, cerebro de burbuja. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 13 de enero 1987 (26 años) *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 182 cm *'Peso:' 70 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Signo chino:' Conejo *'Tipo de sangre: ' B *'Agencia:' Hook Entertainment (Corea) AMUSE (Japón) *'Relación Sentimental:' Con Yoona (Girls' Generation) Biografía Lee Seung Ki es un joven cantante que debutó el 2004 cuando estaba en secundaria. Él tiene un tono bajo y de gran alcance que atrae a muchos amantes de la música pop. Seung Ki está activo en la escuela. Se desempeñó como presidente de los estudiantes en su segundo año en Sangkye High School. Él empezó en la música en la escuela secundaria donde se unió a la banda de la escuela como vocalista principal. Mientras se presentaba con su banda en un pequeño teatro en Daehagno, Seung Ki fue descubierto por Lee Sun Hee, ex cantante de finales de 1980 y 90. Después de dos años de duro entrenamiento, Lee Seung Ki apareció por primera vez en los escenarios con la canción titulada "You're My Woman". La canción y la letra fue escrita por PSY. Lee Seung Ki ha ampliado su carrera como MC, siendo MC fijo en una programa de comedia de TV junto a Kang Hodong (Strong Heart). Dramas *Gu Family Book (MBC, 2013) *The King 2hearts (MBC, 2012) *Manny (TvN,2011,cameo ep 12) *The Greatest Love (MBC, 2011, cameo ep 9) *My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (SBS, 2010) *Shining Inheritance (SBS, 2009) *Famous Princesses (KBS2, 2006) *Nonstop 5 (MBC, 2005) Temas para dramas *''That the Last World para Gu Family Book (2013) *''Losing My Mind'' para My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (2010) *''Starting now, I love you'' para My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (2010) Programas *Strong Heart (SBS , 2009-2012) *1 Night 2 Days (KBS2, 2007-2012) *Running Man (Episodio 120-121) *Running Man 2013 - (Episodio 174) Anuncios *Heritory con Jung Yoo Mi (1984) (2012) *Kolon Sport con Lee Min Jung (2011) *The Saem Cosmetics con After School CF (2011) *Samsung fridge (2011) *Goodday Card (2010) *Smiel Boy con Kim Yuna (2010) *Pizza Hut (2010) *Activia (2010) *Haitai Osazz (2010) *Home Plus con 1N2D (2010) *Max Beer con Kim Sun Ah (2009) *Zipel con Yoon Eun Hye (2009) *Milk (2008) *Noodle CF (2008) Premios Discografía 'Albums' 'Mini Album' 'Single' Curiosidades *'Educación: '''Sang Gye High School, Universidad Dong Guk (actualmente). *'Habilidad: Esgrima, piano y guitarra. *'Debut: '''5 de junio del 2004 en "Music Bank", MBC, con la canción "Because You Are My Women". *'Aficiones: Escuchar música y jugar fútbol. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano, inglés y japonés. *'Chica Ideal: Para su tipo ideal de mujer, Lee Seung Gi confesó: “Yo solía preferir a las mujeres que fueran adorables y un poco torpes pero ahora diría que mi tipo ideal, es una mujer a quien yo sienta cómoda en todas partes y que sea muy considerada con los demás.” Además en numerosas ocasiones eligió a Yoona (su novia actualmente). Aunque luego en una entreviste, en el 2012, cambio su tipo ideal por la actriz, con la cual en ese tiempo protafonizaba el drama TK2H; Ha Ji Won *'Nickname: '"Dongsaeng de la Nación", "Heo Dang", "El Príncipe de la Nación", "Multi-talentos", "Príncipe de las Baladas", "Emperador", "Rey de los CF" (por la gran cantidad de contratos publicitarios que tiene). *'Fanclub: '"AIREN"; siginfica "persona amada"(palabra china; Ài, viene de amor y ren, viene de persona) *'''Color oficial: Perla menta. *'Pareja: '''Se confirmó tanto por su empresa como por la SM Entertainment el 1 de enero de 2014 que está saliendo con Yoonah de Girl's Generation desde hace cuatro meses. Lee Seung Ki & YoonA are dating! *El 20 de Abril del 2011 el Instituto de Comercio e Investigacion de Corea realizó una encuesta sobre los artistas más populares en Corea, quedando Lee Seung Ki en 1er lugar con 14.3% en la categoría Top 10 de Cantantes Masculinos, seguido por Big Bang en 2º lugar (12.9%) y 2PM en 3er lugar (10.9%) *El 18 de Mayo del 2011 apareció en Mnet’s Idol Chart Show un ranking de los Top 20 de idolos en ingresos personales y Lee Seung Gi quedó en segundo lugar despues de G-Dragon de Big Bang. *Al terminar la 1º temporada de 1N2D (durando casi 5 años), en marzo del 2012, dejó el programa , junto a Eun Ji Won. Siendo uno de los más queridos y más populares del exitoso programa. *Grabó su último episodio como MC de Strong Heart el 15 de marzo del 2012, después de haber quedado solo como MC, en octubre del 2011, por la salida del entretenimiento (momentariamente) de Kang Ho Dong, para luego dar comienzo a su nuevo disco en Japón y a su nuevo drama (The King 2hearts). *Fue uno de los portadores de la antorcha en los juegos Olímpicos de Londres 2012, después de finalizar el drama The King 2hearts y su concierto en Junio, en Japón . *Recibió bastantes alabanzas en el drama The King 2hearts por su gran actuación junto a la gran actriz Ha Ji Won. *Le dicen 'Cerebro de Burbuja' porque es un poco despistado. *En STRONGHEART confesó que con quien tuvo la mayor cantidad de besos fue con la actriz Shin Min Ah en el drama My Girlfriend is a Gumiho. Y para él fue la primera vez en tener que besar, separarse y volver a besar. Claro que este era recién su segundo drama que protagonizaba. *En 'Entertainment Relay Interview' dijo que su grupo femenino favorito es SISTAR *En una encuesta realizada en el 2011 Lee Seung Gi es considerado el mejor actor de las estrellas hayllu por encima de Kim Hyun Joong y Siwon de Super Junior . *En el programa "Happy Together", Ha Ji Won eligió como su momento más memorable el beso del refrigerador con Lee Seung Gi en el drama The King 2hearts . *Después de llegar a Corea, tras su exitoso concierto en Japón, en el 2012, hizo una aparición especial en el concierto de IU, cantando dos de sus exitos de su último album. El año anterior (2011), fue IU quien apareció en un concierto de Lee Seung Gi. *Aparecio como invitado en los episodios 120 y 121 de Running Man, siendo esta la primera vez que participaba en el show. *Ocupo el segundo puesto entre los idols que tienen una buena solvencia económica , despues de G-dragon. *Eligio a Yoona (su novia) como su tipo ideal por tres años seguidos. *Es ganador de una encuesta de ¨el esposo ideal no.1¨ en el programa '''K-Stars News.' *Volvió a confirmar su posicion en el programa de ranking ¨Let´s Live Kindly¨. *Su canción:' "Will you Marry Me?" '''sale en el primer capítulo de' Big y tambien en el capitulo 20 de A Gentleman's Dignity * Mientras el actor estaba siendo entrevistado para “Section TV Entertainment Talk” de MBC y le preguntaron: “Entre las actrices con las que has trabajado, ¿con cuál has experimentado la mejor química?” A lo que el actor respondió: “Han Hyo Joo”. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Videografia '''Corea thumb|left|300px|Words That Are Hard To Say thumb|right|300px|Because you're my girl ''' Japón''' thumb|left|300px|Alone In Love ft. Park Shin Hye - parte 1 thumb|right|300px|Aren't We Friends ft. Park Shin Hye - parte 2 Categoría:Videos Musicales Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:Doramas